This invention relates to systems for the detection of explosives and other controlled substances such as drugs or narcotics as well as other chemicals used in clandestine activities.
Recent terror attacks have changed the dynamics of the explosive detection systems across the globe. Terrorists, acting singly or in concert, instill immense fear and apprehension in civilians and governments alike with their technical knowledge about explosives. In parallel, the world has experienced an increase in the transportation of contraband substances such as drugs or narcotics.
As noted in United States Application US20080129493, cargo transit (such as air, ocean, or land transportation) transports containers, vessels, and people. Certain containers, vessels, and/or people may pose safety and security threats. For example, a container may be diverted from a planned route, during which cargo may be exchanged for harmful substances, such as weapons of mass destruction (WMD). In another example, contraband or illegal substances may be hidden inside a container to avoid detection by a authorities. Such safety and security threats should be minimized. One way to minimize potential threats is by restricting containers that have a high probability of threat to areas outside an intended target, protected area, or sensitive environment. The relevant public safety authorities prefer to receive information regarding cargo before the cargo reaches its intended destination. Any necessary exclusion of harmful materials or people should take place before the cargo reaches an intended target.
U.S. patent application No. Ser. 20080129493 discloses a method and apparatus for using a sensor array that detects environmental changes in or around a shipping container. Sensors detect materials and detect tampering with the container (such as broken seals and open doors). The sensors are monitored remotely. The sensors are tracked for determining risk levels and communicating the risks to receiving ports, customs officials, shipping companies, and other interested entities. The sensors can also detect environmental conditions that may be important to the protection of cargo that may not be security-sensitive, but may require special conditions (such as perishable food). The system may categorize cargo into various levels of risk (such as mandatory inspection, occasional inspection, and random inspection). However, this system does not address the detection of explosives or drugs hidden in the container.